New kids
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: After 7 years Brian and Sophie have returned


After landing back on earth the first place Brian and Sophie went to was the children's home and they asked for siblings. They waited for the lady to get some children and then she came in with five sisters who are the James sisters. Sophie and Brian smiled at them while they looked a little scared.

"Right so this is Brittany, this is Danielle, this is Mya, this is Cameron and this is Isla", The lady said.

"So Brittany have you always been a girl", Brian asked.

"Yeah", Brittany replied.

"Wow you two look the same", Sophie said to Mya and Cameron.

"That's because we are identical twins", Mya replied.

Brittany, Danielle, Mya, Cameron and Isla all huddled together to decide weather they should go with Brian and Sophie or not. They agreed and went back to their house which was a little strange to them. They looked upstairs at their bedrooms and decided who's sleeping where and then came down to see Brian and Sophie being weird.

"What are you doing", Danielle asked.

"Smelling the house it's nice and fresh", Brian replied.

"With your underwear on your head", Brittany replied.

Isla and Cameron looked in the fridge to see what they could find but Danielle stopped them as they hadn't asked Brian or Sophie. Brian and Sophie didn't think they where doing anything wrong and just smiled. The girls spent their first night at Brian and Sophie's while they slept Brian and Sophie sat talking down stairs.

"We've never had all girls before", Sophie said.

"No side kick for me", Brian said.

"Try Isla or one of the double girls", Sophie replied.

"They do look scarily alike", Brian replied.

The next morning arrived and Sophie had given them snails for breakfast, Brittany, Danielle, Mya, Cameron and Isla just looked at her while Brian ate his. Brian then ate all of the other snails as it was obvious they girls didn't want them.

"I'm going breakfast club at school", Danielle said.

"I don't know how you've done it but you've actually made me want to go to school", Brittany said.

Brian and Sophie had to take Mya, Cameron and Isla to school. As they were walking Sophie and Brian were trying to act normal just Brian was saying hello to everyone. Once they arrived Brian and Sophie copied all the other parents and just stood there. They watched Mya, Cameron and Isla go in and then went home.

"Brittany's hair is so interesting it goes from blonde to pink how does she do that, Danielle has bunches all the time, Mya and Cameron look alike and Isla is so cute", Brian said.

"Yeah", Sophie replied.

"Should we tell them we're aliens", Brian asked.

"No", Sophie replied.

As the day went on Brian and Sophie got bored with out the kids and decided to make the house into a forest. When Brittany and Danielle came home they just stared at all the trees while Brian and Sophie just smiled at them.

"Two questions. One, what's happened to the house and two, where's Mya, Cameron and IsIa", Brittany asked.

"School", Brian said.

"Your meant to pick them up", Danielle replied.

Brian and Sophie quickly hurried out of the house leaving Brittany and Danielle, they looked at each other and knew something wasn't right. While Brian and Sophie were gone Brittany and Danielle searched the house when Danielle entered the attack and found the spaceship. Danielle froze and then took a deep breath.

"Brittany", Danielle called as Brittany came up.

"A space ship...they're aliens...Brian and Sophie are aliens", Brittany said.

"What are we going to tell Mya, Cameron and Isla", Danielle said.

"Not sure, we can tell Mya and Cameron but not Isla", Brittany replied.

Brittany and Danielle came back down just before Brian and Sophie came back with Mya, Cameron and Isla. Brittany and Danielle looked at each other as Brian went off to play with Mya, Cameron and Isla. They knew Brian and Sophie would never hurt them but it was weird knowing they are aliens. Sophie cooked egg and toast for dinner and then Mya, Cameron and Isla went to bed. Brittany and Danielle stayed up.

"Me and Brittany know your aliens", Danielle said.

"Brian and Sophie are aliens cool", Mya and Cameron said together.

"You can't tell Isla, she'll get scared, promise", Brittany said.

"Promise", Mya said.

"Promise", Cameron replied.

Mya and Cameron went back up to bed while Brittany and Danielle had a chat to them. Brian and Sophie told them what had happened.

"I told him not to press the red button", Sophie said.

"She told me not to press the red button", Brian replied.

"But he did", Sophie said.

"But I did", Brian said.

Brittany and Danielle went up to bed leaving Sophie and Brian downstairs. Once they got into bed Danielle looked at Brittany and smiled so Brittany smiled back.

"I think I like it here", Danielle said.

"Me too", Brittany replied.

Brian and Sophie watched the washing machine go round all night and then re filled it just to watch it all again. The next morning Brittany had cooked beans for breakfast so they could actually eat something normal. Sophie and Brian took Mya, Cameron and Isla to school while Brittany and Danielle walked together. Brian and Sophie arrived home and Brian started eating the flowers as Sophie just watched and smiled.

"Brittany, Danielle, Mya, Cameron and Isla", Brian said.

"It was Mel, Josh and Lucy, then Mel, Josh, Lucy and Cj, then Mel left and we got Harry so it was Harry, Josh, Lucy and Cj, then they all left and we got Jaq, Danny, Becky and Eddie and now we have Brittany, Danielle, Mya, Cameron and Isla", Sophie said.

"Yeah, this rose tastes nice", Brian said.

"Brian stop eating the roses", Sophie replied.

"But they are so juicy", Brian replied.

"Brian", Sophie replied.


End file.
